planetsidefandomcom-20200222-history
April 9th, 2015 Update
__NOEDITSECTION__ Flight Controls Changes *To get an improved level of control when using a gamepad, some changes needed to be made to our base physics interpretation of inputs; for maintainability splitting at this level was not an option *The bounded inputs (keyboard,gamepad) now respond in a more predictable and controllable fashion *The mouse (unbounded) input is applied overtime to as-closely-as possible match what previously existed *There will be subtle differences but they should be mostly unperceivable *This does mean controller support for our PC flyers just got an upgrade and you should give it a try! Valkyrie Balance Valkyrie resilience changes *Valkyrie resistance to ESF nose cannons provided by composite armor is being made base line. Composite armor will no longer provide a bonus resistance against ESF nose cannons *Base resistance to ESF nose cannons increased from 85 to 90% *Composite armor no longer provides a bonus. *Resistance to HEAT and AP is also being adjusted. These adjustments make the Valkyrie a little more resilient, similar to a Liberator *Resistance to HEAT increased from 0 to 25% *Resistance to AP increased from 25% to 35% Hover Stability Airframe Doubled the improved hover effect. Max rank will now completely negate vertical descend. CAS 14-E Needed to be a little better at its job. Blast damage increased so it takes 8 hits to kill infantry instead of 10 within the inner radius. *Increased blast damage from 100 to 125 Pelter Rocket Pod The blast damage size on the Pelter is modeled after the banshee. Although it is not intended to be effective anti-personnel, this model is too harsh considering it also has a slow muzzle velocity and a smaller magazine. The blast damage is being remodeled to be part-way between an ESF rocket pod and the Banshee. This should add some versatility to the Pelter where it is more of a hybrid between the CAS-14 and Hellion. *Inner blast damage increased from 100 to 200 *Inner blast radius increased from 0.35 to 0.75 *Outer blast radius size increased from 1 meter to 3 meters Hellion G20 The Hellion needs a small range increase. *Cone of Fire reduced from 1.25 degrees to 1 degree *Maximum damage range increased from 10 to 25 *Minimum damage range increased from 75 to 100 Instructional Events *Some of the tutorial notifications will have VO *A whole slew of new events have been added *Terminals, friendly fire, grief levels, grouping, map screens, profile screens, resources *Key reminders have been streamlined NS-44L Blackhand With an extended barrel and integrated scope the NS-44L Blackhand provides significant advantages over similar pistols when engaging threats at longer ranges. MAX Weapon Model Updates The following weapons now have new models: *TR M2 Mutilator *TR M6 Onslaught *TR MRC3 Mercy *VS Cosmos VM3 *VS Blueshift VM5 *VS Nebula VM20 *NC AF-23 Grinder *NC AF-34 Mattock *NC AF-41 Hacksaw Camo Coverage Changes *Updated NC, TR, and VS textures to help with IFF issues. This update revolves around the camo mask and targeted areas on the character to show empire color. This is a work in progress so these edits may change in the future. Player Studio Items *Added a rack of decals *Added a ton of helmets *Added a wealth of vehicle cosmetics *And just a smattering of camos Misc *Changed the impact FX for the Lancer and Vortex to something that does not contain an explosion since the weapons do not inflict blast damage. *Smoke grenades have been adjusted to still have a tactical impact at lower graphics settings. *Performance pass on 3rd person grenade launcher smoke trails. Bug Fixes *Fixing the AF-8 RailJack so it does not have a camo applied to it by default *Fixed claymores being incorrectly held when viewed in third person and in weapon select. *Lowered the volume of heavy bullet impact audio (when inside a vehicle) *Fixed missing string in some item descriptions. *1P & 3P: Crossbows: Forearm appears to over rotate when reloading *1P: Shield Regen Device: There is a slight stutter in the equip animation while sprinting *Corrected the name of the Ordnance Helmet. *3P: Engineer: Character model is missing arms while using a turret *3P: Harasser is missing a panel on the bottom at the rear *3P: Hunter QCX: Character's left hand does not grip the lock handle fully *3P: Left hand is twisted too much holding a forward grip in the relaxed stance and model preview *Supernova-R PC for the Magrider now animates correctly *3P: NS-30 Vandal does not display the ammo clip falling out when reloading *3P: Praetorian Hood Ornament changes in size when moving the camera around the vehicle *3P: Switching through weapons makes character model change stance *Fix a case where players could respawn in a reclined pose after being shot out of the rumble seat of a harasser. *Auraxium C4 cost in now reduced by the Amerish lock benefit *Fixed spawn point indicated on Map for Amerish High Roads Station. *Backspace can be used to open the Map but not to close it *Lightning and Flash brake lights will shine brightly once again *Centralized HUD: Holding the spitfire turret when entering and exiting vehicle gunner positions causes icons to overlap *Certain walls do not display bullethole decals or explosions *Cloaking while firing causes cloak to automatically deactivate *Decimator: 3P: Reload animation is out of sync *Deployable Turrets: Weapon equip animation loops one time over after deploying the turret *Esamir: Mattherson's Triumph: Southwestern tower banners disappear at ~300m *Female: SMG: Foregrip causes wrist to appear contorted *The Flash passenger booty shake has been nerfed *Footstep audio plays while jump jetting with Light Assault *GUI Models appear to have twisted wrists when holding certain weapons *Removed a default camo being applied to the Shovel Head Bumper on the Harasser *Harasser: Rumble Tire Spikes: Parts of the wheel are gray *Icikill fire rate is slightly lower than other non-activatable knives *Incorrect bullet impact FX displays at the VR room building *IRNV: Weapon is quickly displayed through scoping after ADS with IRNV equipped *Laser Sight: Laser attachment is not in the correct location after logging out *MAX units do not receive Objective Guard Bonus or Objective Defence/Attack Bonus XP *Fixed an issue with the right arm reload animation not always playing in third person when a max reloads it. *Medic: Deploying the Regen Shield while moving causes your weapon to pop *NC: AF-4A Bandit: Weapon preview does not load for accounts that do not own the weapon *NC: Infiltrator: Equipped armor decals are not visible on loadout character model for female characters *NC: Sniper Rifles: Weapon type listed is Infantry Abilities instead of Sniper Rifle *NC: Vanguard Deluxe Paneled Trim appears silver instead of gold on low graphics settings *NS CandyCannon 3000's projectile's mesh FX are broken *Players will sometimes switch from MAX to Light Assault when revived *Revive functionality breaks if your corpse is hit by your own revive grenade *Rumble Seats: Switching seats while reloading your weapon causes the ammo clip to detach *Some vehicle attachments still use old, now missing textures *Tech Plant air pad have two gaps that allow players to fall through unexpectedly *TORQ-9 preview text is very small for having so much space *TORQ-9: 3P: Weapon is not held properly *TR: HC1 Cougar: Weapon preview does not load for accounts that do not own the weapon *TR: Light Assault: Armor: Auraxium Infused Plating is incorrectly attached for female character models *TR: Light Assault: Armor: Composite Armor is incorrectly attached for female character models *TR: Medic: Armor: Auraxium Infused Plating is floating for female characters *TR: Medic: Armor: Auraxium Shoulder pads are missing for male characters *TR: Prowler Deluxe Banded Trim is missing textures *TR: Prowler: Proximity Radar attachment clips through Anchored Mode attachment when both are equipped *TR: T4 AMP: Missing description text for the T4 AMP *Tracking Bug: Bolt Action Rifles don't have consistent chambering reload animations *UI: Engineer AV and AI turrets show same fire rate and have "compare stats" option *UI: Loadout Menu only displays function keys if accessed from an infantry terminal *UI: Tab Screen: Connection Quality light overlaps with available ribbon bonuses while an alert is active *UI: Vehicles Menu: Only function keys F1 through F6 can be used when all vehicles are displayed *Underbarrel weapon reload animation is incorrect if disrupted during reload *Valkyrie: Medic's model is jittery / shaking when using the medical applicator on a passenger *VR Training: NC Crossing Decal cannot be selected *VS Auraxium shaders appear pink the majority of the time *VS Max Lumifiber: GUI model does not display shoulder lights with camo equipped *VS: 2 Year Anniversary Camo is missing teal portions on the player's helmet/weapon *VS: Heavy Assault: Composite Armor: Female characters are missing leg pieces *VS: Infiltrator: Lumifiber Armor: Groin piece is stretched *VS: Parallax VX3: Optic: Mach-10 (10x) scope uses the Mach-12 2D icon *VS: Zenith VX-5: Weapon preview does not load for accounts that do not own the weapon *NC: Hard Light Helmet: Nose clips through holographic part of the helmet from the side for female character *Valkyrie: Lumifiber stops displaying from 22 meters away from the Valkyrie *Galaxy Razor and Viper fin exterior add ons do not display camo texture *Harasser composite armor displays inconsistent light grey panels *Destroyed base turret does not render beyond 70-90 meters Category:Game Update